Burned By The Fire Of A Falling Star
by Elisandre-the-Dark
Summary: AU Kagome is the Chosen Priestess of Destiny, bound to the hanyou Inuyasha who sets out with her friends Sango and Miroku to find the Shikon Jewel, which has been taken by the demon Naraku


Disclaimer: Tragically, I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Oh woe is me. They belong to the multi-talented Rumiko Takahashi.

NOTE: Though this seems really similar to the series at first, I promise the story will end up branching out quite a bit and moving away from the series, so bear with me.

CHAPTER ONE

"Kagome!"

The young girl cringed at the ear-splitting noise. Lady Kaede was looking for her again, and she had sent out her lackey, Kikyo, to find her. Sighing, Kagome jumped down out of the tree she had been perched in. As she was dusting herself off, Kikyo strode up.

"Lady Kaede wants to see you now, acolyte!" Kikyo snapped, turning on her heel. In all fairness, Kagome admitted Kikyo wasn't the lackey of Lady Kaede, but she was the lowest ranking priestess at the Fire of Falling Stars shrine.

With a shake of her head in order to clear her thoughts, Kagome started back toward the shrine. So, Kikyo hated her. It was that simple. There was no use dwelling on it.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome cried, flinging the door of the shrine open. "I'm here!"

"Ah, yes," said the old woman, stepping out of the shadows. "Kagome child, I need you to run an errand for me."

"Sure," the girl said with a shrug. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to take some herbs to the monastery down the way," gestured Kaede. "But, I need to know if you are truly up to this task."

"Of course I am." Kagome studied the old woman in concern. "Is something the matter, Lady Kaede?"

The woman sighed and shook her head. "It's probably nothing, child. Just some rumors about a vicious demon attacking passersby in the woods along the road."

"Don't worry," Kagome said lightly. "I'll be fine. I've been trained by the best." She sent a wink the old woman's way, but even this was not enough to lighten the old woman's mood.

"But will that be enough?"

_I hate her,_ seethed Kikyo. _I hate that girl with every fiber of my being. _The miko was crouched under the shrine's window, watching Lady Kaede give that silly twit some herbs to take to the monks a few miles down the road.

_She flounced into this shrine a year ago and stole everything from me! _she silently shrieked, her face contorting with rage.

It was true. Kagome was a young orphan girl who grew up nearby at the orphanage of Mistress Yura. Kikyo had heard it was tough there, but she figured most of the stories were exaggerated a great deal.

Anyway, Kagome had been running an errand for Yura one day when she happened by Fire of Falling Stars. It was on that day that Kikyo's perfect life came to a screeching halt.

For you see, as per her birthright, Kikyo had been given the sacred charge for protecting the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo's ancestors had been the protectresses of the jewel since its creation and it was up to her to carry on that proud tradition. But, that all changed on that ordinary summer's day…

Kagome had stopped in at the shrine for a drink of water and a short rest before continuing on to the village. The moment the girl stepped into the shrine, however, Kikyo could sense something was wrong. A strange look had come over Lady Kaede's face, the jewel burned against her sensitive throat, and the air felt charged with anticipation.

The newcomer stopped and turned toward Kikyo. As soon as she saw the jewel, her eyes glazed over and she fell into a trance-like state. The jewel glowed with a blinding violet light and burned white-hot against Kikyo's skin. In the red haze of pain, Kikyo had only one thought: _Get rid of the jewel! _She grabbed it and felt her palm blister. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Kikyo tore the jewel off her neck and threw it into the air.

It felt as though time stood still. Then, the jewel seemed to explode, flooding the entire shrine with light. When the light faded, a glowing woman stood before the transfixed group. But when she spoke, it was Kagome's voice she used.

"I stand before you, a spirit. But I am Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. My time here is short, so I will be brief.

The girl who stands before you is the one spoken of in the ancient tales. She is the priestess of legend. She is the Chosen. Her power, though still raw, is vast. This girl is more powerful that you can possibly comprehend.

Her charge is great, though it will not be revealed to her at this time. The Shikon no Tama is hers and hers alone. It was for her that I created this jewel, and it is in her hands that it must be. Only the Chosen can unlock its true power. Only the Chosen can wield the jewel properly. And only she can destroy it. For now, this is her charge: protect the jewel. I must go. Goddess bless."

The spirit of Midoriko then took the jewel and tied Kikyo's torn leather chord around Kagome's neck. The jewel flared brightly once settled on Kagome. Everyone covered their eyes to protect them from the blinding light, and when they looked again, Midoriko was gone.

_Kagome was a nobody. She had no past, no future, nothing. How could someone as insignificant as she take everything from me? _Kikyo's eyes flashed angrily as she walked away from the shrine. _It doesn't matter. I will not rest until I exact my revenge on her. _

"Do you hear that?" the enraged miko shouted skyward. "Before whatever gods are listening, I solemnly vow to make that girl pay to her dying breath and suffer even after she has left this world. I shall personally ensure a special spot is reserved for her in the fiery bowels of Hell."


End file.
